


B7 Haiku

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27 Haiku describing various Blake's 7 characters. In-jokes abound. Also, there are puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B7 Haiku

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Liberator flies  
Bugging the Federation :  
Seven hard to swat.

Kerr knows Vila whines  
Does Kerr's nose know Vila's wines?  
Aroma rumor.

A one-eyed menace  
Aims laser finger at Blake-  
Blast! He missed again.

A rat in a box  
Can do tricks, but mainly bites-  
Just ask poor Hanna.

Auron telepath:  
Cally sends to Blake but can't  
Read between the minds.

The Tarrant brothers:  
Almost mirror images  
Were a curl apart.

Golden maned Jenna  
On Gauda Blake was lyin'...  
She still has her pride.

Big and curly but...  
Limited supporting role  
Gan- flat out of luck.

Slave's, 'Sorry master'  
Is inadequate when he  
Falls down on the job.

Secret mobile bombs  
Dayna keeps close to her chest  
Right up her alley.

Soolin sells her skills  
Sharpshooter or hairdresser  
Curls your hair two ways.

Psychostrategist  
Eyelash bats at Servalan  
Then runs for his life.

Avon in black silk...  
What a shame Hal couldn't see  
A treat for sore eyes.

Amber hexagon  
Won't interfere in affairs  
Knowledge must be earned.

Floppy pirate sleeves  
Require a lot of leather-  
That's why cows are mad.

A hand in the till  
Means life on Cygnus Alpha  
Kerr legs it instead.

He's older than dirt  
But washes up just like new  
Down in the cellar.

Vila encountered  
Adrenalin and soma:  
Squeak! Slid down the couch.

Lord Avon protect...  
Is a Liberator gun  
Glad to see Meegat?

Blake breaks his record  
Quickly impressing Sarkoff-  
Butterflies are free.

Macho Jarvik cool  
To President Servalan...  
Gets cooked in the end.

Scientist toys with  
Big horny specimen Og-  
Justin time he dies.

Kissing Servalan:  
Avon felt her hair, and fled.  
That was a close shave.

Feds. made a mistake-  
They can't do a thing with Blake  
Since they mindwashed him.

Cally's sister proved  
There were more at home like her.  
But Zelda blew it.

May / September pairs  
Often argue and see red  
Pindar would agree.

Philosophical  
Zil may have been but I wish  
Blake had flea collar.


End file.
